Syndromes Apprentice
by arnhem softfire
Summary: syndrome survived the explosion, and since mirage betrayed him, he is searching for an apprentice. SyndromeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Syndromes Apprentice**

**by arnhem softfire**

**A/N: hello! This is my first fanfic ever! And I really hope it doesn't suck... so check it out and review please! Criticism, compliments, what ever! I just wanna know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you immediately recognize ( and it makes me sad... if only I thought of it first...)**

Chapter 1 : Plotting.

There was no justice in the world.

Syndrome realized this harsh lesson as a boy. A child only wanting to fight for that same thing. This of course was a very foolish dream, and he was snapped back to reality too soon for a young boy to do so. This of course was thanks to Mr. Incredible.

Bitterness swept through his heart. The conceded super hero had crushed his dreams. But this lesson also helped him to realize the error of his ways. Why fight for something when it doesn't even exist?

He raked his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be dwelling in the past, he knew that. Besides, all was well here. Syndrome had managed to escape the explosion witha few injuries and a concussion, and with the help of one of his own private doctors he was up and about in no time.His "evil lair" was up and running in a secret location, and in a few years time he would be able to seek revenge on the people who hurt him the most without them even noticing. And the best part was that he was forming a plan even at this very moment, right under Americas nose.

Though he had to relocate himself to a different place from his backup lair, of course Mirage would've alerted the authorities by now.

Another wave of anger coursed through his veins, and he slammed his fists against the table, startling a nearby guard. He could not believe that Mirage had betrayed him! Was she so dense that she couldn't detect a bluff? Apparently so, for she fell for that great oaf, that balding wonder, the instant he turned away.

He should've known that she never really cared for his dreams, his beliefs. But she was a pretty face and seemed to understand, so he let her in. A foolish mistake. Next time he would choose wiser. Next time he would consider her intelligence and strength, and pick someone with the same ideas and willpower that he shared. Someone willing to risk her life for this chance.

But who?

He somehow needed to find a person who could express her emotions and feelings, without him having to search for someone in person. He felt no need to get caught. Somehow he needed a way to get to know a girl without ever having to meet her in person.

He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking hard.

Then suddenly an idea came up into his head, so simple, so brilliant that he wondered how he didn't think of that in the first place. He smirked.

He needed to check out live journal.

**Well there you have it folks! My first chapter. Please review and tell us all what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Evelyn

Syndromes Apprentice

By arnhem softfire

Disclaimer: i own none of these characters besides Evelyn. I made her up.

------------------------------

Abruptly woken by the sound of her alarm clock, Evelyn rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and grumbled. For it was a good dream that she was awakened from, a dream where what she thought mattered to someone other than herself, where people listened, where there was good in the world.

But that would never be anything but a dream.

She trudged over to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and her favorite shirt, a small dark purple shirt adorned with broken hearts. Then she went down to breakfast.

Once again she found herself alone in the cluttered kitchen, which wasn't new to her. Her mother was obviously still sleeping, and her father hadn't been home in days.

"Probably found himself a new girl," she stated to no one in particular. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and absently ate half of the bowl, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

Evelyn was a short girl for her age, she was already 17 and hadn't grown an inch past 5'4. Her body was curvaceous, that was the only way to put it. She was always skinny, but her womanly curves had filled out sometime last year. Her hair was raven black, in long ringlets that fell down her back. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, with hints of green. She was considered a pretty girl to most of her peers.

She frowned, for a pretty girl was ALL they saw. They never took the time to know who she really was, and when they found out her dark thoughts and depressing past, they wanted nothing to do with her. It frustrated her that people could just think that she was just a pretty face with no heart or brain. And so she chose to isolate herself. Some people called her the loner, she called herself highly misunderstood.

She shook away those unhappy thoughts that suited her life and left for school. On the way there she considered running away, for the umpteenth time. Running away with someone who would care for what she thought, for what she dreamed, for her past, and future.

And then the bell rang, signaling the students to enter the school and go to their first class.

Evelyn never saw any reason to pay attention to classes, she was a very intellegent student. All of her classes were advanced, and most of the work they did was busywork, no purpose to it at all. And these were the times she let her mind wander free.

Though after a while, even that can get boring, so she settled for drawing. She was very talented in the fields of art. She could draw anything and everything if needed, she always drew to express emotions. Today her sketch was a dark meadow, everything dead and gray. One lone tree stood off to the side, dead and worn from the years it had seen. A raven sat on one of its bare branches, poised to take flight.

She heard whispers and felt someones eyes on her. She looked up from her drawings to the fare of Amy Greenwood. A..._cheerleader_. Don't take this the wrong way, being a cheerleader in general doesn't make you a bad person. But she was just evil! She was snobby and cruel, and would spread rumors faster than you could blink. She was a person that you couldn't trust with your secrets. And currently she was spreading a new lie about Evelyn no doubt.

"Is there something you want?"she asked her coldly

she looked taken aback, 'she obviously didnt think I heard her whispers' evelyn thought, 'how dense can you get?'

Regaining her voice, amy whispered " what makes you think I want to talk to_ you_?"

Evelyn glared, "well, you were obviously talking about me, I thought you might need my assistance, to maybe tell you if the rumor your spreading _this time_ is true?"

She blushed and said nothing. "That's what I thought"evelyn smirked.

It doesnt take half a brain to know who won that battle.

Lunch was nothing special either. People sat with their friends and talked and laughed and had a good time. Not Evelyn, she thought that lunch was a waste of time, time she could be spending on important things. She usually sat alone and kept to herself. Today was no different

Finally, it was time to return home. Evelyn walked back in the cool autumn air, impatient to get home and lock herself in her room, the only place she could find solace. But she returned to total chaos.

The house was a mess, there was a broken glass left on the floor, dishes piled high in the sink, bills and checks scattered all over the table, and looking around she counted 5 unfinished drinks. She moaned. Again her mother was drunk.

She found her mother tottering around the house, drunk enough to barely stand. Her face was worn and tearstained, her hair a haggled mess. She insisted on driving somewhere to pick up her husband at the airport. She looked up and finally noticed her daughters presence.

" Hello dear, do you think you could help me find the keys? I cant seem to find them anywhere" she asked in a slurred voice.

Evelyn sighed "Mom, you cant go out like this. Your drunk again. Why don't you go and get some rest? It will all be better in the morning,"

Her mothers face contorted in fury " you little shit! Your father needs me to pick him up at the airport! He's waiting for us!"

Evelyn froze. Her mother never called her that before. Her heart bust with anger and sorrow, but she took deep breaths, repeating to herself her mantra she used scince she was young. "Be strong, be strong, be brave, be in control..."

"No mom, he's not there, he's still away. Take a rest, come on, I'll help you into bed."

"You never cared about your father. You never cared about me! I sometimes wish I never even had you!" her mother tried to swing at Evelyn and missed.

"That's not true! And you know it!" Evelyn's voice raised slightly. She grabbed her mothers arms and tried to steer her to her room.

" get away from me! Your father needs me!" her mother screamed.

_SLAP!_

Evelyn was in shock. She couldn't believe her mother hit her. The next strike, Evelyn was ready. She caught her mothers wrist and held on tight, looking into her moms eyes, trying to find her real mom, to release her from this state.

"He doesn't need you mom! He doesn't need anyone! And he's NOT COMING HOME!" Evelyn roared.

her mother stood in shock for a second, then collapsed into the young girls arms, sobbing. "I just want him back!" she whimpered

" I know mom, I do too..."

evelyn finally put her mother to bed, and cleaned up the house. She washed the dishes, scrubbed the floors, picked up the broken glass, and picked up the clutter on the table.

While sorting through the discarted mail, she noticed that 4 of them were bills. She sighed, ' thats gonna have to come out of college funds too...' she had only found out last year that her mother was in fact not getting her monthly checks from dad, but taking it out of her funds.

Evelyn trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart. She closed the door to her room and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall. She fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

'Dreams never do come true' was her last waking thought before sleep claimed her mind.

---------------------------------------

well that was depressing to write! Review and tell me your thoughts so far:3


	3. Chapter 3 the PLAN!

**OMG I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! WEEEEEEEEEEE! thanks to deception king! i updated this as soon as i got your review. fwanks again!**

Syndrome had a plan. A perfect plan to find his perfect companion...I mean apprentice.

He was to look through the live journal entries that he could access and try and find the right choice. But he needed a particular quality in this girl. She obviously had to be over 16, and she needed to be willing to leave the life she lead, and willing to join him in his reign of power.

The first part was pretty easy, he could choose the age differences in the journals that he read. The second part was the toughest. He had to find a girl who hated her life, but was not into suicidal thoughts or inflicted pain on herself. Syndrome could wipe out a super in a flash, but dealing with an emotional teenager with a hobby of cutting herself...

Most of the journals he read other than those were about how much these girls loved their boyfriends or the bitchy things that their friends did to them today. Though he did find a few with potential, one of the women was married, the other seemed too afraid to even leave home for a week.

Syndrome sighed as he scrolled down to the next entry. This was going to take a while...

Evelyn woke from her fitful dreaming, the tears of the night before still staining her rosy cheeks. She propped herself up onto her elbows and blinked the sleep out of her eyes ' thank God for weekends' she thought.

She sat up on the bed, its old springs creaking under the weight shift. She threw the covers off of herself and decided that it was time she updated her live journal. Evelyn never really kept any other journal, though half of the things she wrote any normal person would put into a little dairy and guard with their lives from the prying eyes of others. She wasnt like that.

A part of her wanted someone to contact her, to console her for the problems and challenges she went through. She wanted a real friend for once, someone to confide in. Someone else to share the burden of this failed experiment called life. And that was why she kept her screen name at the bottom of every entry. Just in case someone else went through what she did and wanted to talk.

But no one ever did.

Nevertheless, she booted up her internet connection, and logged onto the website, pouring out her soul to anyone who cared to read.

For she never gave up the hope that maybe today someone would reach out. She never gave up hope that she wasnt the only one in the world with her own problems.

And if she had hope, she could keep moving on.

**ok thats the new chapter! R&R again!**


	4. Chapter 4 a miracle!

Syndrome was bored out of his mind. Here he sat, two hours, 4 empty cans of Pepsi and dozens of twinkie wrappers later, and still found no one who seemed like they had potential. He was getting impatient. And when Syndrome gets impatient, things get a little ugly. He growled in frustration and picked up a can and threw it across the room. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

He was starting to think that his "perfect" plan was not so perfect at all and he was already pondering a new plan when it happened.

A miracle occurred.

He had entered into another account by habit now, and read it, expecting the same old "I love so and so" or "omg so and so was so bitchy today"... but no... this was different. This was a pure entry about a truly bad day. This girl was picked on in school, her mother was a drunk, and her father left the picture years ago. And the best part was the last paragraph.

" I just wish that someone could rescue me from this torture. I just need someone to talk to, someone to listen to me. But that will never happen... I might as well wish for snow on July... perhaps I should just run away... leave the past behind... but it would take a miracle to get me out of here. Sure it could be easy to escape, but I'm afraid to run alone. But that's how its always been for me... no matter how hard I try I'm always alone.

LonelyRaven."

Syndrome read it. And read it again. And after the third time reading it a smile spread across his boyish face. He had found her, he was sure of that. She was suffering, but not enough to physically hurt herself, she was practically begging for someone to reach out to her, literally, her sn was even at the bottom of the screen! And she seemed like the kind of girl who would listen and obey orders,if he knew how to court her properly.

He was about to see if he could hack into her account and find out any information on the girl, then he realized he could just have one of his henchmen do the work for him. He called in one of his guards, and commanded him to try and find out anything he could of this "LonelyRaven." the guard stared at Syndrome like he was growing a second head, but one glare from his boss and the guard scampered away to a nearby computer, in pursuit of information on this girl.

Syndrome stared out of the window, watching the evening sky grow increasingly darker, hoping against hope that information could be found of this girl, so that he wouldn't have to waste more of his time on that damned computer.


	5. Chapter 5 BlackBird

**HELLO! **

**ok last chapter i forgot to answer to reviewers. so i will now!**

**Irishpiratess: lol yes i did realize after i wrote this that it looked oddly familiar to CCR. and that would make sense cus CCR inspired me to write this cus it is like one of my fav stories (as u well know sami) and i first started writing this for my own amusement. so a couple ideas in the beggining look the same, but i promise that the story wont be. oh and dont worry sam, Evelyn is exactly like me except for the fact that im definately not like her at all. i made her up, her and her miserable family. her life hasta be bad for later on in the story.PLOT POINT!lol luv ya lots! ****ps. fine, she isnt a mary sue...**

**dyu123: UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING! lol yea the story is depressing. but it will get better!**

**Deception king: im glad that your enjoying the story, and i haveta say that i really love your work. its very well done!**

**thanx to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! sobs ...gets over it **

**ok on to the story!**

Evelyn sat at the computer, staring at the screen, yet not really seeing anything at all...

A crashing sound from downstairs told her that her mother was yet again drunk and breaking one thing or another. Evelyn sighed. She would have to pick up her mess. But not now.. Now all she wanted was to be alone.

She pulled out her old stereo, still amazed that the old thing worked. Not really caring what cd was to be played, she just pressed the big start button and listened.

What she heard was enough to bring a new wave of tears.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly...all your life, you have only waited for this moment to arise..." _

It was her lullaby. The one her father sang to her in the wee hours of the morning, when she couldn't get to sleep. It was one of the fonder memories of her father that she held. She started to sing along with the song, her voice wavering constantly.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life...you were only waiting for this moment to be free...black bird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night..."_

A small smile spread across her tearful features. The white album always made her smile, no matter how she felt. She played the song over and over again, till she thought she could cry no longerThen she wiped her tears away, and went down to put her mother to bed.

After what seemed like years of pacing and staring out windows (he really needed a hobby or two.) Syndrome was finally greeted with good news.

The first bit was that two of his henchmen told Syndrome that Bomb Voyage had finally decided to join Syndrome with his plot of revenge. Usually Syndrome worked alone, not wanting any other help from any kind of villain that posed the threat of overtaking his place, but after Syndromes plan of wiping out the supers was thrown back in his face, he realized that he would find strength in numbersSo he contactedone of the few remaining villains that was not currently serving time in a high security prison: Bomb Voyage.

Syndrome had decided he would team up with him in the destruction of the supers, starting with the Incredibles, and then he'd probably end up killing off Bomb Voyage. He'd have no use for him.

The second bit of good news was that he had information on this Lonely Raven person: her name was Evelyn O'Hara, she lived in south boston, and was currently in her junior year, with one of the top records in her class. Syndrome had been very pleased with this news, not only would she hopefully accept being taken away from her home, but she was also intelligent. Which would be a relief from what mirage was. She might've been able to follow and carry out orders, but she couldn't form any type of blueprint or even assist in creating an invention if her life depended on it. He saw new hopes in this Evelyn girl. he saw hopes, and a promising future.

So, the minute he got this good news, he wrote down the address of Evelyn's home, and ordered one of his pilots and a few guards to accompany him on retrieving his new right hand woman.

**K thats the next chapter, and there might be a bit of a wait for an update, cus... i need to catch up with the writing of this story, sadly i was focused on my other story, which isnt getting reviews, which is making me sad. so REVIEW THIS STORY! and then ill feel much better!**

**the song in this chapter is called BlackBird, from the beatles white album. and i will take this time to say that the beatles rock my socks.**


End file.
